The present invention relates to the field of ambient air supply systems. More specifically, in one embodiment the invention provides a post accident ventilation system and method for supplying breathable and cooled air to a portion of a facility such as a factory, chemical plant, refinery, or power plant in an emergency situation.
In the design of many industrial facilities it is necessary to consider and design for a variety of accidents which might occur. For example, in the design of a chemical plant, refinery, or nuclear power plant it is necessary to consider a variety of emergency situations which might unfortunately arise during the operation of such facilities which could lead to the release of undesirable or hazardous materials to the environment. During such emergency situations it is desirable to provide breathable air to certain portions of the facility such that human life can continue to be supported in these portions of the facility. For example, it is often desirable to continue to provide breathable air to the control room of such facilities so as to permit operators to both seek refuge in the control room and remain in the control room to stop or limit the situation which has given rise to the emergency situation.
A variety of techniques have been proposed for supplying emergency air to rooms within such facilities. For example, some systems utilize clean air that is stored onsite in high pressure storage tanks. Other systems process ambient air through filters. Air cooling using icebeds is a well known technique to cool ambient air.
While meeting with some success, the above systems have a variety of limitations. For example, some of the above systems rely on electrical, mechanical, or other devices which may be rendered inoperative during an emergency situation. Some systems provide for clean air, but the temperature of the air cannot be easily modified. Some systems provide for air cooling but not for providing clean air.
From the above it is seen that an improved method and apparatus for providing emergency ventilation to selected rooms in an industrial or other facility are desired.